


Sugar and Spice

by dani1314



Series: Sugar and Spice [1]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Light Is Not Kira, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Awkward First Times, F/M, L and Naomi are married and nothing hurts, Raye and Misa don't exist in this universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani1314/pseuds/dani1314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They married shortly after solving the BB Murder Cases in Los Angeles, CA. By the time they moved on to their next case, the Doppelganger Poisonings in Berlin, L and Naomi Misora, known as L & Maki, respectively, were taking the world by storm with their incredible case-solving abilities. </p><p>Now, the husband and wife duo have expressed interest in a new case in Maki's home country of Japan. A string of heart attacks have left the country on edge and is believed to be the work of one called "Kira." Working alongside a small task force, L & Maki are determined to bring Kira to justice. But what happens when life decides to throw a few curveballs at them?</p><p>Meanwhile, Light Yagami and his girlfriend, Kiyomi Takada are doing a little investigating of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Year and a Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Naomi express their interest in the Kira Investigation and not long after, share a few awkward and intimate moments.

December 1st, 2003  


“So what do you think? It can’t be just a coincidence, can it?”

L did not break his gaze from his laptop as Naomi set the tray with a cup of coffee and a container of sugar cubes on the table. He mumbled a thank you as he reached for a sugar cube, holding it between his thumb and index finger before dropping them inside the caffeinated concoction. Naomi set herself on the spot next to him on the couch, hands rested against her lap as she glanced at laptop.

“What intrigues me the most is the matter of how this ‘Kira’ individual comes into play,” mused L.

“All of the victims listed died of heart attacks within a certain vicinity. Not to mention they were all criminals. Kira may think he’s doing something righteous but regardless if the individual was a criminal or not, murder is murder all the same.”

And that was certainly true for the young detectives. It wasn’t until recently that they decided to work together. Sometime after their work on the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases, L proposed marriage. Much to her initial reluctance, she accepted his proposal. After all, they had only known each other for a few months at that point. Regardless, Naomi had a feeling that she made the right decision to marry him.

“Well, it seems to me that you have already decided to take on the case.” ****

Silence. His fingers were laced around the handle of the coffee cup up until she spoke. L set the cup down in a careful motion, dropping his head with a snort. He rested his hands against his temples, succumbing to a sudden chuckling fit. The instance would last for a moment, hand brushing back his hair, smoothing the top of his forehead from a few flyaways. By the time his chuckling subsided, he said, 

“Once again, we seem to have come to an agreement. And before you bring up my irrational actions during our last case, I can assure you that I will not repeat such actions with this one.”

“Is that a promise?” she asked.

Lifting up his head, the detective reached for his wife’s hand; dark gaze cast downward as his thumb brushed against the golden band wrapped around her ring finger. With a gentle squeeze, he lifted her hand, kissing the top of the band before looking back to meet her gaze. Her face soon flushed a light shade of pink at his boldness. 

“Naomi Misora, you should know me well enough to trust that I never back out of my word.”

The gentle tone of his voice was enough to make her heart flutter, like a high school crush in an innocent fantasy. But oh, she wouldn’t need to fantasize for much longer, remembering she was already wearing a wedding band. Eventually, she succumbed to a brief giggling fit. Just for a moment, L would feel the heat rising in his cheeks, enamored by the beauty that was Naomi’s smile that came from the pure joy from her giggles. 

To say L’s need to seal his promises with affectionate gestures left Naomi weak at the knees was an understatement. Even so, she obliged herself return the favor. She reached over and cupped L’s face with one hand, brushing back stray hairs with the other before she leaned in and pressed her soft lips against his. L grinned against the kiss, expressing his contentment in a hum. By the time the two pulled back, warm collective sighs fell past their lips and they would soon lose each other in their warm stares.

“Thank you for our past year of marriage.”

“A year and a day,” Naomi corrected, lacing their hands together before leaning up to peck his lips once more. L would oblige, meeting her lips in a chaste action. Pulling away once more, L reached for the landline, pressing the number to connect with Watari. By the time the elder man picked up, he instructed,

“Watari, arrange your appearance at the ICPO meeting and find the closest hotel near the NPA’s main office. We’re going to take on the Kira investigation.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey there. Long time no see, folks. I start one series and now I'm working on another. I swear the ideas just never go away. SHRUG. Anyway, I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors. This is unbeta'd.


	2. Ships and Sails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naomi, acting under her alias "Maki," speaks at the Interpol meeting. Light and Kiyomi are planning something.

December 3rd, 2003

The Interpol meeting proceeded a few minutes ahead of schedule. Needless to say, the atmosphere was riddled with exasperations of anger and anxiety. With fifty-four unexpected heart attacks within the past week, there was a chance that they would eventually call upon their trump card.  
“We need L.”

“Chief,” Touta Matsuda looked over at Chief Soichiro Yagami “who is L?”

“Ah, that’s right. This is your first meeting,” said Soichiro. “Nobody knows who he is, where he is or what he looks like, but he’s world renowned for his remarkable investigative abilities that have left even the most difficult cases solved within a short period of time. There has yet to be a case he hasn’t solved. Recently, rumors circulated that he’s been working closely with an FBI agent to help him with his cases.”

“How the hell are we supposed to call L?”

“Yeah, I heard he only takes on cases he’s interested in and nobody knows how to contact him!”

“L has already taken the case.”

The room turned silent upon hearing the strange woman’s voice, expressed clearly and confidently. She entered the meeting room through the back door, hands stuffed in the pockets of her black trench coat, the top of the lapels covering her mouth and nose, and a black brim hat covering her face, save for her eyes. Touta’s jaw fell slack upon the sight of confident stride she made through the side of the rows before arriving at the podium. The gentleman offered a light bow to her before he stepped away to allow her to stand. Removing her black-leather gloved hands from her pockets, she lowered the lapels from her mouth before leaning into the microphone to speak.

“Good afternoon, esteemed members of Interpol. I am Maki and I am here for a brief moment to speak to you on behalf of L and myself. I’m sure you’re aware of the situation and at this moment, you are wondering where you should move next. L and I have unanimously agreed that we will be working on the Kira case together. As such, we are requesting full cooperation from the police around the world.”

“And why should we listen to what you say?”

Silence fell and the corners of Maki’s lips twitched into a sneer. So it was going to be those rare moments when she’s rudely interrupted? Typical. She paused, contemplating on the potential culprit. A European, she assumed, based on the gruffness of the man’s tone. She had already studied the list of attendees, but L instructed her to keep her eyes on Germany, United States and Japan. Narrowing her gaze towards the back row, she addressed the German man.

“Senior BKA Officer Edward Wagner, is that correct?”

Edward stiffened at the mention of his name, breath caught in his throat as the attention focused on him in particular. Clearing his throat, he leaned into his microphone, answering Maki with an affirmative “yes.”

“The Bundeskriminalamt in Berlin proved to be much use to us in the Müller Doppelgänger case, which we solved in just four months. As a result of our efforts, the head of the department has granted us his complete trust. I’m sure he would not be pleased to hear one of his men is vocalizing disrespect to us.”

A collection of murmurs filled the room. The last thing Edward needed was to jeopardize his job outside his home country. Nodding, he answered,

“My sincerest apologies, Miss Maki. Please continue.”

Without even so much as a blink, she straightened her gaze to continue addressing the rest of the group.

“L has especially requested the cooperation of the NPA in Japan.”

Soon, the attention shifted to that of Soichiro and Matsuda. Leaning into his microphone, Soichiro asked,

“Why Japan?”

“Considering the first string of heart attack deaths began in Japan, with these criminals’ names and face being broadcasted within the Kanto region, we have deduced that the culprit is either Japanese or is currently in Japan.”

Maki paused, focusing her glance towards the two men seated under the section representing Japan.

“Chief Soichiro Yagami, is that correct?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“We appreciate your cooperation in this case. L and I will be present at the NPA building first thing tomorrow morning.”

“Understood.”

“Thank you for your time, gentlemen.”

Maki stepped off the podium, turning on her heel towards the adjacent exit. As she made her way out of the room, Matsuda mumbled,

“She’s amazing.”

“She certainly is. Just try to be on your best behavior at our first meeting with her.”

❤

“Welcome home, Light. Welcome, Kiyomi.”

Sachiko Yagami greeted the couple as they stepped through the front door. Kiyomi set her flats right by Light’s sneakers before stepping onto the hardwood floors of the house. She followed her polite bow towards Sachiko with a humbled grin.

“Please excuse the intrusion.”

“Kiyomi!”

Sayu Yagami poked her head from outside the living room, grinning at the sight of the older girl. Kiyomi waved a hand towards Sayu. Light made his way towards the stairs. Turning back to the girls, impatience sneaking past the corners of his lips, he said,

“Sorry Sayu, but we have some important studying to do.”

“Is Kiyomi staying for dinner?” asked Sachiko.

“Yes, I am. I hope that’s okay.”

“Of course. It will be another hour until dinner’s ready. Let me know if there’s anything you two need.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Yagami.”

As Sachiko and Sayu were out of view, Light and Kiyomi were halfway to the end of the stairs. Kiyomi pulled out a small piece of paper from her back pocket, staring at the simple instructions written on it. Work together, it said. And that’s just what she would be doing with Light.

By the time Light opened the door to his room, Kiyomi set the paper back in her pocket, looking up at her boyfriend with a sly grin. He couldn’t help but chuckle as he reached a hand to her, leaning in with a grin of his own as he whispered,

“Now, let’s see what’s on our agenda as Kira today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa hey there. I was hoping to get this up before my birthday ended (August 3rd) but oh well. Finals and packing my stuff to move to my new place has been kicking my butt. Hopefully once I'm settled in, I'll have more time to flesh this and my other stories out a little more. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I promise the comedic parts are coming soon. Just gotta keep a good balance, y'know? 
> 
> If my information on the German police is incorrect, let me know. I just based it on the official website. 
> 
> As for the case Naomi/Maki's referring to, more information on that is coming soon and will serve as a prequel to this story. Although, I may be a tease and sprinkle in some references here and there.


	3. Honey & Toast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naomi grows more restless while rumors begin to spread about her relationship with L.

Sinking her head back into the leather of the passenger’s seat, Naomi peered over at Watari in the driver’s seat. He did not look over her, but he anticipated that she would say something to him.

“I’m sorry for my actions earlier, Watari. I’ll talk to L about it once we get back to the hotel.”

Watari did not immediately answer her but he recognized her distress. The first few years of marriage, as he interpreted, was not necessarily easy. Like L, she was young and soon, she’d learn to compromise with her husband during this particular investigation.

“Up until he met you, I was the only person he relied on for support. I never would have expected him to get married when he hardly had a clue on how to care for another person.”

As he set the car into park in the back of the hotel, he reached into the glove compartment to pull out her room key.

“My suggestion to you is to listen to what he has to say before deciding something on your own.”

“I will,” she said, taking the room key and securing it in her coat pocket.

“Thank you, Watari.”

L’s head tilted upwards upon hearing the front door open. Naomi closed the door behind her as she made her way towards her husband, who was sitting on the couch. With a thumb pressed against his bottom lip, his stare did not yet waver from the coffee cup on the table adjacent to him.  
“I see you have returned in one piece.”

“I know taking over for Watari was risky but I’ve been so restless being on the sidelines. I just wanted to feel more involved in the case.”

The blades of L’s shoulders tensed upon Naomi’s confession. Moving the thumb away from his lip, he said,

“I never said I knew anything about you taking over for Watari but based on your confession, I’m assuming that’s what happened.”

“Yes, it is.”

Now, L turned his head towards her, dark brown-eyed gaze observing the anxious twitch against his wife’s lips and the familiar twinge of guilt in her eyes. This was not the first time he saw such a face, let alone acknowledge it as something to raise concern.

“Naomi, please have a seat over here.”

He patted the empty spot next to him on the couch. Nodding, Naomi removed her trench coat and hat, setting them back on the coat rack before taking a seat next to her husband. He rested a comforting hand on her shoulder as his gaze returned to his coffee.

“I am aware this isn’t the first time you’ve expressed feelings of restlessness. You are not as accustomed to the lifestyle as Watari and I are. I don’t want you to feel insignificant but I would never forgive myself if something happened to you.”

A sudden ache in her chest coaxed her to speak up when L raised his hand to intervene.

“As much as I’d like to discuss this further in detail, I would prefer to wait until morning before you leave.”

“Of course. Will you be coming to bed tonight?”

“Not for another hour. I just need some time to think.”

With an affirmative nod, Naomi stood up from the couch before making her way towards the bedroom. 

Morning soon came and the majority of the NPA had gathered in the conference room, awaiting Maki’s arrival. Moments later, she opened the door inside, gloved hand clutched against the single strap of her black messenger bag.

“Good morning, gentlemen.”

“Good morning, Miss Maki.”

“I’d like for us to begin our meeting with some of the information gathered from the investigation thus far. L and I will be listening before we offer our own observations. Please give me one moment to set up.”

Maki removed her messenger bag, setting it on the front table before pulling out a black laptop. Setting the laptop down, she flipped open the top, the visible letter L appeared on the front of the screen. She leaned in towards the volume button, pressing it down halfway to test the sound levels.

“Can you hear us, honey?”

Maki’s hand flew over her lips. Almost immediately, she could hear suspicious murmuring behind her, which left a rise in her anxieties. She had promised L earlier that morning to be more careful of giving anything away in terms of her identity. Moments later, the filtered voice behind the screen intervened to address Maki’s error.

“That is quite a bold choice of name to address me as during a serious investigation, Miss Maki. Surely, your husband would deem such actions as inappropriate.”

Frankly, Maki was not the least bit surprised of her husband’s mocking tone.

“Well, I’m making a mental note to apologize to him after the meeting.”

“For our sake, I can only hope your husband accepts your apology.”

“If he doesn’t, I’ll-“

“Now, if we are done with the irrelevant conversation, I’d like to hear what the NPA has collected thus far in terms of the investigation.” 

The meeting concluded in about three hours time. A few of the officers gathered on a table in the break room drinking coffee from white ceramic mugs.

“Who knew Miss Maki was married?” asked Touta.  


“I wonder how her husband feels about her working with L.”

“If you ask me, I suspect she might have a stronger relationship with L than she does her husband.”

Touta turned his gaze towards Hirokazu, who had just set down his mug, taking note of the annoyed furrow of his brow.

“What makes you say that?”

“You saw the tension, didn’t you? It’s clear to me that Maki doesn’t even give a shit about her husband. Why, I bet she’s cheating on him with L.”

“That’s a strong accusation to make, Hirokazu.”

“I don’t think that’s the case.”

Attention soon shifted to Shuichi, sitting adjacent to Touta. He took another sip of his coffee before setting his mug down.

“It doesn’t seem like Maki would be careless enough to make some kind of slip up to someone other than her husband.”

“Are you suggesting that _L_ is her husband?”

“It’s possible.”

“Either way, I'm going to find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, next week may be the moment of truth. Will I get that full-time job and have enough to pay for internet? I really freakin' hope so. My temporary job ends at the end of the month and I hardly make any money from my part-time job. Worry not, though. I'm doing the best that I can to ensure that I find something to help me pay the bills. 
> 
> Anyway, I saw something on Tumblr about tomorrow being Fanfiction Writers Appreciation Day. I certainly do feel appreciated, thanks to the pleasant comments and kudos I've gotten on all my works. Thank you guys from the bottom of my heart and reminding me that I enjoy writing. After all, I wouldn't have gotten my degree in creative writing if I didn't love writing!
> 
> Light and Kiyomi will appear in the next chapter!


End file.
